User blog:Akrivus/Christobor's Logging
So, I decided to give Christobor a test run to record the chat the entire day, and it worked! His memory doesn't bubble up, and he's pretty good at containing resources. He experienced little issue, and to prove that, I saved a chat log of the entire day while I was at school! Admins are capable of controlling him, they can turn swear censors on and off, and I might eventually add more commands, the only problem is that he isn't able to send messages. Anyway, enjoy reading the day! 06-52-56 INFO Christobor v1.4.1.0 is now initializing! 06-52-56 INFO Programmed by the hard work of Akrivus, copyright 2014. 06-52-58 INFO Sending login request to sonicfanchara.wikia.com! 06-52-58 INFO Obtaining JSON encoded login response! 06-52-59 INFO Parsing JSON from login response! 06-52-59 INFO Christobor is now obtaining login token! 06-52-59 INFO Resending login request with the newly obtained login token. 06-52-59 INFO Obtaining JSON encoded re-login response for future parsing! 06-52-59 INFO Parsing JSON from re-login response! 06-52-59 INFO Christobor has successfully logged in! 06-52-59 INFO Fetching chat login details from wikia.php! 06-52-59 INFO Obtaining JSON encoded chat login details. 06-52-59 INFO Parsing JSON from chat-fetching response! 06-52-59 INFO Obtaining details from parsing to obtain session ID 06-52-59 INFO Fetching session ID from chat.wikia-services.com 06-52-59 INFO Obtaining session information from response. 06-52-59 INFO Obtaining session ID, and preparing to log into the chat. 06-52-59 INFO Applying session ID, and passing information onto WebSocket. 06-57-46 CHAT Akrivus has updated their status. 06-58-34 CHAT ApolloFlare has left the chat! 06-58-36 CHAT ApolloFlare has joined the chat! 06-59-11 CHAT Akrivus has left the chat! 07-14-15 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 07-14-25 ADMN Metalman88: good morning 07-14-50 ADMN Metalman88: or afternoon 07-14-58 ADMN Metalman88: whichever u r 07-15-39 CHAT ApolloFlare has left the chat! 07-15-41 CHAT ApolloFlare has joined the chat! 07-17-37 ADMN Metalman88: anyone home? 07-18-50 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 07-18-52 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 07-18-53 CHAT Clesta The Winged Wolf has joined the chat! 07-19-09 ADMN Metalman88: hello user 07-20-23 USER Clesta The Winged Wolf: Hello 07-22-07 ADMN Metalman88: how is it going 07-23-37 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 07-23-43 ADMN Metalman88: yo saren 07-23-47 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 07-23-51 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Wassup 07-24-00 ADMN Metalman88: aka bad guy of mass effect 1 07-24-58 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Better the bad guy of ME1 than what sounds like a robot masters rip off. 07-25-01 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Lol jk 07-25-11 ADMN Metalman88: lol yeah 07-25-23 CHAT Clesta The Winged Wolf has updated their status. 07-25-26 CHAT Clesta The Winged Wolf has left the chat! 07-25-36 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Sides sovereign was the true baddie of ME1 07-25-37 ADMN Metalman88: well metal man was more to do with my music taste 07-25-51 ADMN Metalman88: yeah 07-26-00 ADMN Metalman88: STEAM SALE TONIGHT! 07-26-12 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: On what? 07-26-16 ADMN Metalman88: The christmas sale is on tonight 07-26-24 ADMN Metalman88: on steam 07-26-40 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: No, i mean whats goin on sale? 07-26-52 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: And for how low? 07-26-56 ADMN Metalman88: you ever seen a steam sale? 07-27-08 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Yeah. 07-27-37 ADMN Metalman88: pretty much everything 07-27-46 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Ah, 07-28-07 ADMN Metalman88: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUo1PgKksgw 07-28-22 ADMN Metalman88: lol 07-28-36 ADMN Metalman88: lots of game will be on sale different rate 07-29-00 ADMN Metalman88: best to check the daily sale as they get the best discounts 07-31-05 ADMN Metalman88: anything your looking to buy? 07-32-46 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 07-33-25 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 07-35-08 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 07-35-11 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 07-40-45 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 07-42-07 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Hm, metro last light redux and a few others. Can't think of their name atm 07-42-35 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Maybe fallout new vegas game of the year edition. 07-42-50 CHAT Jet Set Ronnoc has joined the chat! 07-47-35 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 07-49-36 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 07-50-27 ADMN ApolloFlare: just gonna slide this here 07-50-28 ADMN ApolloFlare: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ApolloFlare/SFCW_New_Years_Movie_Marathon 07-54-50 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: K 07-56-05 ADMN ApolloFlare: Feel free to suggest movies 07-56-26 ADMN ApolloFlare: but they have to be on youtube 08-01-17 ADMN ApolloFlare: put it in the comments 08-01-24 ADMN ApolloFlare: ive yet to pick the 5 starter movies 08-02-58 CHAT Ravoka67 has joined the chat! 08-03-06 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 08-06-25 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 08-06-29 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 08-06-30 ADMN ApolloFlare: Also 08-06-36 ADMN ApolloFlare: From what ive seen of CE 08-06-40 ADMN ApolloFlare: its okay 08-07-45 ADMN ApolloFlare: oh 08-07-52 ADMN ApolloFlare: well 08-07-56 ADMN ApolloFlare: SMBZ had some moments 08-10-38 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has left the chat! 08-11-07 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 08-12-56 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 08-14-00 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 08-14-05 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 08-24-23 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 08-24-42 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Posted my two suggestions in the comments section. 08-28-26 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 08-28-45 ADMN ApolloFlare: Nazo Unleashed is going to be for defult 08-28-54 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Yes! 08-28-56 CHAT Purplegirl447 has joined the chat! 08-29-01 ADMN ApolloFlare: No it already was planned 08-29-06 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: I know! 08-29-12 ADMN ApolloFlare: As for chaos Evolution 08-29-19 ADMN ApolloFlare: I have to say wow 08-29-24 ADMN ApolloFlare: that is better than SMBZ 08-30-12 CHAT Muppet171 has joined the chat! 08-30-38 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: You should check out chaos armageddon, its the prequel to chaos evolution. 08-32-31 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has left the chat! 08-33-30 ADMN ApolloFlare: I will 08-33-48 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 08-40-03 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 08-41-55 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 08-47-03 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 08-47-41 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 08-47-42 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 08-49-47 CHAT Purplegirl447 has updated their status. 08-50-56 CHAT Purplegirl447 has updated their status. 08-51-24 CHAT ApolloFlare has left the chat! 08-51-25 CHAT ApolloFlare has joined the chat! 08-57-59 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 08-58-33 CHAT Purplegirl447 has updated their status. 09-00-00 CHAT Purplegirl447 has left the chat! 09-01-27 CHAT The-Bismarck has joined the chat! 09-04-50 ADMN The-Bismarck: Good day 09-04-57 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 09-04-57 CHAT JonicOokami7 has left the chat! 09-04-58 USER Muppet171: hi Bis 09-08-00 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 09-09-35 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 09-09-58 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 09-10-21 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 09-14-54 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 09-15-51 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 09-15-55 CHAT Deathguy81 has joined the chat! 09-16-12 USER Deathguy81: Hi guys 09-16-16 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 09-18-30 ADMN The-Bismarck: hello 09-20-52 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 09-21-26 CHAT Deathguy81 has joined the chat! 09-21-26 USER FroZenHyBrid: Man I wanna punch Saren in the face...-w- (character, not user) 09-21-28 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 09-21-32 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 09-22-56 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 09-22-57 USER Muppet171: why? 09-23-29 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 09-23-54 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 09-23-57 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 09-24-12 USER FroZenHyBrid: I hope you know I mean the user. 09-24-17 USER FroZenHyBrid: *character 09-24-21 USER FroZenHyBrid: DANGIT. 09-24-26 USER FroZenHyBrid: YOU HAD ON JOB FINGERS. 09-24-27 USER FroZenHyBrid: *ONE 09-24-54 USER Muppet171: i know you meant the character 09-24-57 USER Muppet171: what did Saren do? 09-25-08 USER FroZenHyBrid: I dunno, I just..he's a big jerk. 09-26-04 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 09-26-05 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 09-26-11 USER Muppet171: well 09-26-22 USER Muppet171: yeah i can see that 09-26-31 USER Muppet171: but what fun is it if he was nice? 09-26-37 USER Muppet171: we have too many nice guys as it is 09-26-48 CHAT Deathguy81 has updated their status. 09-27-30 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 09-28-49 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 09-31-36 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 09-31-37 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 09-32-51 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 09-33-04 CHAT Deathguy81 has left the chat! 09-33-22 ADMN Metalman88: hello all 09-33-33 ADMN The-Bismarck: hi 09-33-38 ADMN The-Bismarck: wb Frozen 09-33-47 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Wait.. What lead up to frozen saying he wanted to punch Saren?(the fan character or the ME1 villain, don't know which one frozen meant) 09-33-49 ADMN Metalman88: yo bis 09-34-09 ADMN Metalman88: by any chance do you play warthunder? 09-36-12 ADMN Metalman88: it doesn't need that much to play it 09-36-25 ADMN Metalman88: you could just lower the graphic settings 09-36-46 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Yah, that works the best. 09-36-50 ADMN The-Bismarck: Really O.o 09-37-08 ADMN Metalman88: will boost its performance 09-37-28 ADMN Metalman88: won't look that great but will play it better 09-37-53 ADMN Metalman88: yeah been playing it and unlocking my spitfires 09-37-56 ADMN Metalman88: HEHEHEHE 09-38-09 ADMN The-Bismarck: I have a 1.60 GHz processor, 1 GB or RAM.. XD 09-38-20 ADMN Metalman88: lol well... 09-38-24 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 09-38-24 ADMN Metalman88: might work 09-38-39 CHAT CrusherKitty has joined the chat! 09-38-48 ADMN Metalman88: got my beaufighter too hehe 09-38-55 ADMN Metalman88: a.k.a the broken fighter 09-39-00 ADMN The-Bismarck: XD I can try...no guarantee lol nice. Hay Crusher 09-39-03 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Nice. 09-39-05 USER CrusherKitty: Haiii. 09-39-07 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Sup crusher. 09-39-09 ADMN Metalman88: hello 09-39-34 ADMN Metalman88: yeah the planes go in a tier system 09-39-48 USER CrusherKitty: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8N_vYDjkDQ&feature=youtu.be&t=31snI can't even 09-40-21 USER CrusherKitty: (Bad language warning eeh) 09-40-43 ADMN The-Bismarck: /me goes to download and continues drawing 09-40-43 ADMN Metalman88: the british planes suck in the first tier lol 09-40-52 ADMN The-Bismarck: XD 09-40-59 ADMN The-Bismarck: Bi-Planes? 09-41-17 ADMN Metalman88: well they're very first planes are ok and yeah 09-41-29 USER CrusherKitty: My brother wants that as a ringtone, that little section. I dunno how to get it for him tho and neither does he 09-41-36 USER CrusherKitty: It would make his day if I got it for him. 09-41-50 ADMN Metalman88: each faction is specialised 09-42-02 ADMN Metalman88: Americans are all rounders 09-42-08 ADMN The-Bismarck: @Crusher lol @Metal Ah 09-42-13 ADMN Metalman88: germans are boom and zoom 09-42-35 ADMN Metalman88: russians are armour and big guns 09-43-10 ADMN Metalman88: brits are like the americans but have more agility and little less fire power 09-43-13 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 09-43-24 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 09-43-39 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has joined the chat! 09-43-42 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 09-43-52 ADMN Metalman88: and japans got the fastest and best movers 09-44-00 ADMN Metalman88: thought squishy 09-44-07 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 09-44-22 ADMN The-Bismarck: Oh...all sounds fun to use << Bf 109 fan XD 09-44-32 ADMN Metalman88: yup thats in it 09-44-45 ADMN Metalman88: good plane 09-45-56 ADMN Metalman88: until my spitfire Mk.II B gets behind it MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA 09-46-41 ADMN Metalman88: EAT MY 20MM CANNONS MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA 09-46-47 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 09-47-11 ADMN The-Bismarck: O.o 09-47-27 ADMN Metalman88: oh and Americans have the best bombers 09-47-42 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 09-48-00 ADMN Metalman88: though the brits ones have the most bombs on they'res 09-49-16 ADMN Metalman88: Till my beaufighter shoots your flying boat out the sky MUHAHAHAHAHHA 09-49-47 ADMN The-Bismarck: :p 09-50-20 ADMN Metalman88: lol its best played with a team though 09-50-47 ADMN Metalman88: and a few friends 09-50-51 ADMN The-Bismarck: (challenge accepted) Bf-109 vs. Spitfire....yeah it is, watch your friends back. :) 09-50-56 ADMN Metalman88: means u can pull off some fun stuff 09-51-10 ADMN The-Bismarck: Yep 09-51-38 ADMN Metalman88: lol you want to challenge the fighter that won the BOB! 09-51-44 ADMN Metalman88: YOUR ON! lol 09-51-47 ADMN The-Bismarck: XD 09-51-58 ADMN Metalman88: PEWPEWPEWn 09-52-18 ADMN The-Bismarck: Pewpewpew 09-52-22 ADMN Metalman88: got to admit though in a head on fight 09-52-30 ADMN Metalman88: the bf 109 would win 09-52-42 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 09-52-46 ADMN Metalman88: but if its turning and evading 09-52-53 ADMN Metalman88: spitfires got yah 09-53-02 ADMN The-Bismarck: Yep 09-53-17 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 09-53-47 ADMN Metalman88: hold on 09-54-25 ADMN Metalman88: did you make your character based off world of war planes and WWII ? 09-54-26 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 09-54-43 ADMN The-Bismarck: Bingo 09-54-59 ADMN Metalman88: that explains the video lol 09-55-18 ADMN Metalman88: pretty cool 09-55-29 ADMN Metalman88: though the fact he's a fox 09-55-37 ADMN The-Bismarck: Yeah XD 09-55-40 ADMN Metalman88: was that to try to relate it to tales 09-55-44 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 09-55-46 ADMN Metalman88: tails 09-57-00 ADMN Metalman88: fair one lol 09-57-25 ADMN Metalman88: its just the fox + planes + Flight engineering lol 09-57-52 ADMN Metalman88: - mary sue lvl + WWII weapons 09-58-17 ADMN The-Bismarck: XD I he started as a carpenter with his father an brothers XD...actually I want to mary sue test him now lol 09-58-48 ADMN The-Bismarck: To see his faults lol 09-58-49 ADMN Metalman88: won't really be that high if hes an action hero 09-58-53 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: You have the mary sue test bismarl? 09-58-59 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: *bismark* 09-59-23 ADMN The-Bismarck: nope @Saren @Metal Action Hero? 09-59-31 ADMN Metalman88: you know 09-59-39 ADMN Metalman88: guys that use's guns to fight 10-00-02 ADMN Metalman88: unless he's immortal or bullet proof 10-00-44 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: So... John connors from the terminator movies (i think thats his name.) 10-00-48 CHAT The-Bismarck has left the chat! 10-01-01 ADMN Metalman88: lol plot armour 10-01-10 ADMN Metalman88: something sean bean is lacking these days 10-01-28 USER SnooperDooper-San: Mary Sue tests are garbage anyways 10-01-36 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Warhammer40K plot armor. 10-02-02 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: That is plot armor, both literally and figuratively. 10-02-02 ADMN Metalman88: MASTER SMASH FUCKER! 10-02-19 ADMN Metalman88: eh Saren? 10-02-27 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: *Phases through the master smash* 10-02-59 ADMN Metalman88: lol you ever heard of that build? 10-03-00 CHAT The-Bismarck has joined the chat! 10-03-17 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Lol have you ever heard of kamui? 10-03-30 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: (Obito style) 10-03-59 ADMN Metalman88: is that something japanese? 10-04-51 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Yes... Naruto to be precise. 10-05-02 ADMN Metalman88: ah not much of watch of that 10-05-25 ADMN Metalman88: and that guys from naruto with the one eye 10-05-53 CHAT CrusherKitty has updated their status. 10-05-55 ADMN Metalman88: he was inspired by the character rikimaru from tenchu 10-06-06 ADMN Metalman88: a kick ass ninja 10-07-13 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 10-07-43 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: You mean kakashi? Cause he has two eyes, he just covers the transplanted sharingan with bis headband and wears a mask. 10-07-49 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: *his 10-08-08 ADMN Metalman88: yeah that guy 10-08-24 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 10-08-26 ADMN Metalman88: you ever played tenchu? 10-08-43 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: No. 10-09-01 ADMN Metalman88: Then you are still learn the way of the NINJA! 10-10-15 CHAT CrusherKitty has updated their status. 10-10-33 CHAT The-Bismarck has left the chat! 10-10-34 CHAT The-Bismarck has joined the chat! 10-10-38 ADMN Metalman88: http://www.deviantart.com/art/kakashi-vs-rikimaru-by-buuzen-33586647 10-11-03 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 10-11-39 USER SnooperDooper-San: Why do people even buy beats 10-11-46 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Muppet is right about the fact that this site has way to many 'nice guys/gals and heroes/heroines' Thats why I made Saren, because the villains category is sorely lacking in comparison. 10-11-58 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: They are trademarked by dr.dre snooper. 10-12-02 USER SnooperDooper-San: Saren is too edgy m8 10-12-19 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Edgy? He's just homicidal. 10-12-20 USER SnooperDooper-San: Also I get they are made by dre but he does not even use them 10-12-23 ADMN Metalman88: yeah well too peeps hate getting they're characters beat 10-12-25 USER SnooperDooper-San: because they are SHIT 10-12-42 ADMN Metalman88: I've made random bad guys for rps just so peeps can beat em 10-12-47 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: I agree with that snoop. I could by better headphones for way cheaper. 10-13-04 USER SnooperDooper-San: I am excited to see how AxentWear's headsets are 10-13-11 ADMN Metalman88: beats are just over priced 10-13-24 USER SnooperDooper-San: beats would not even be worth it at $20 10-13-30 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: I don't care if my character gets beaten, as long as how they are beaten isn't a bullshit reason. 10-13-34 USER SnooperDooper-San: skullcandies are so much better 10-13-38 ADMN Metalman88: I use Triton 10-13-46 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Meh.. I like sony's better. 10-14-04 USER SnooperDooper-San: sony's do not usually fit me how I like 10-14-55 ADMN Metalman88: I love it when the fight starts and instantly the chaos emeralds come out 10-15-04 ADMN Metalman88: or ultra forms or some crap lol 10-15-16 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 10-15-34 USER CrusherKitty: I use Tinchy Stryders xD 10-15-47 USER CrusherKitty: They're currently taped up... 10-16-02 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Admittedly I am guilty of the super form thing to a small degree (never really use saren's other forms that much) 10-16-58 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: The chaos emerald thing... Other than using them to power up a giant space sattelite's laser I don't bring them up in fights. 10-18-31 ADMN Metalman88: my charries are fists and guns 10-18-44 ADMN Metalman88: and maybe a blade or 2 10-19-53 CHAT JonicOokami7 has joined the chat! 10-20-23 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 10-20-34 CHAT The-Bismarck has left the chat! 10-21-37 ADMN Metalman88: the most power my charries can use is the power of the equipment at they're disposal and they're wits 10-22-05 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Don't get how a character being a homicidal asshole could be too edgy considering he isn't all angsty about his past. 10-22-12 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 10-22-42 USER SnooperDooper-San: http://40.media.tumblr.com/81a3c446d6205da19e4acdd4c69d9901/tumblr_nenyjwqHT51tbj25ao1_1280.jpg *sigh sigh* 10-22-58 USER SnooperDooper-San: he looks too edgy because there is no depth 10-23-06 ADMN Metalman88: link him 10-23-34 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 10-23-49 CHAT JonicOokami7 has left the chat! 10-23-55 CHAT JonicOokami7 has joined the chat! 10-24-17 USER SnooperDooper-San: call her stupid for saying they are imported 10-24-28 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 10-24-29 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Still a work in progress snooper, I'll add more to his backstory when I can. (Plus I created him on SFW and brought him here.) 10-24-40 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 10-24-42 ADMN Metalman88: saren can u link him 10-24-49 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Sure 10-24-52 USER SnooperDooper-San: Axents are no more imported than beats are 10-24-55 USER FroZenHyBrid: *scree* 10-24-56 USER SnooperDooper-San: or anything really 10-25-13 USER CrusherKitty: I know but still. She won't let me get them. 10-25-19 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 10-25-23 USER SnooperDooper-San: and yeah the are 150 10-25-23 USER CrusherKitty: My best friend's getting a pair 10-25-30 USER CrusherKitty: And a load of other people I know are as well. 10-25-48 USER SnooperDooper-San: good quality headsets run around 80 to 250 easily 10-25-58 USER SnooperDooper-San: depending on what your needs overall are 10-26-04 USER CrusherKitty: Regardless, I still really fucking want a pair. But noooooo~ 10-26-11 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Saren_Arterius here ya go metalman 10-27-24 USER CrusherKitty: It's still my money though... And she let my buy my own Wii U. 10-27-33 USER SnooperDooper-San: hi, zen 10-27-43 ADMN Metalman88: hes a lynx well at least hes not another hedgehog 10-28-30 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has left the chat! 10-28-35 ADMN Metalman88: maybe some chains and a trench coat or some kind of cultist robe 10-28-50 ADMN Metalman88: or maybe more like a dread knight style would suit him 10-29-43 USER CrusherKitty: And while I agree a Wii U is different to a pair of headphones, $150 to pounds is £96. So... I could still definitely afford that. 10-31-49 USER SnooperDooper-San: well 10-31-52 USER SnooperDooper-San: hear me out 10-32-01 USER SnooperDooper-San: wait until they are stocked in the store 10-32-08 USER SnooperDooper-San: that is what I am doing 10-32-31 USER CrusherKitty: Yeah, not sure they'll be shipped out here any time soon. 10-32-33 USER SnooperDooper-San: there was a humanitarian issue at the factories 10-32-39 USER SnooperDooper-San: they had to find a new one 10-32-40 USER CrusherKitty: I heard about that 10-32-55 USER SnooperDooper-San: and they have been dangerously quiet for almost a month now 10-33-21 USER CrusherKitty: I'll cri 4ever if they say they're not doing it 10-33-26 USER SnooperDooper-San: even if they already found a new factory 10-33-27 USER CrusherKitty: But they will... Eeh. 10-33-34 USER SnooperDooper-San: they will not be out by next summer 10-33-40 USER CrusherKitty: I'ma cri 4ever if I never get them and if my best friend rubs them in my face. 10-34-08 USER SnooperDooper-San: I really may consider getting different headphones 10-34-27 USER SnooperDooper-San: since I need them for acting and schooling purposes 10-34-49 USER CrusherKitty: The current pair I have is taped up after a little accident I had. 10-36-38 USER FroZenHyBrid: *gives cake to everyone* 10-37-12 USER CrusherKitty: *Noms* :3 10-40-53 USER SnooperDooper-San: I wonder if I should just buy a headset and get a microphone seperate 10-41-59 USER FroZenHyBrid: *picks snooper up and puts her in a box* 10-42-43 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 10-44-29 CHAT CrusherKitty has left the chat! 10-44-31 CHAT CrusherKitty has joined the chat! 10-47-00 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 10-49-44 USER SnooperDooper-San: Hmm 10-50-55 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 10-50-55 USER FroZenHyBrid: ? 10-53-15 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 10-53-15 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 10-53-47 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 10-54-10 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 10-55-01 USER SnooperDooper-San: the struggle of trying to find a good headseeeeet 10-55-56 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 10-56-50 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 10-57-23 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 10-57-23 USER FroZenHyBrid: o 11-00-02 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 11-02-24 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 11-04-02 CHAT CrusherKitty has left the chat! 11-04-04 CHAT CrusherKitty has joined the chat! 11-07-21 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 11-07-22 ADMN ApolloFlare: wow 11-07-24 ADMN ApolloFlare: https://38.media.tumblr.com/12391313a3b4fc1585ac4313ea7199cd/tumblr_mq51qfDsV61qewacoo1_r1_500.jpg 11-07-54 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 11-09-00 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 11-10-09 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 11-10-59 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 11-11-16 CHAT Muppet171 has joined the chat! 11-11-17 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Back, I was stuck in class. 11-12-24 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 11-13-07 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 11-14-26 USER CrusherKitty: wb. 11-14-27 CHAT NegaHynoimon has joined the chat! 11-14-48 USER SnooperDooper-San: Saren 11-14-53 USER SnooperDooper-San: Question 11-14-58 USER SnooperDooper-San: are you younger than me m8 11-15-05 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 11-20-24 CHAT CrusherKitty has left the chat! 11-20-27 CHAT CrusherKitty has joined the chat! 11-20-51 USER SnooperDooper-San: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61yw9nKsYkL._SL1000_.jpg 11-20-56 USER SnooperDooper-San: I shall settle for these 11-21-29 USER CrusherKitty: Dayum. 11-21-32 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 11-21-59 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 11-22-31 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 11-22-40 USER SnooperDooper-San: they are marked down to 25 so 11-22-43 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Snooper, im 16 years old 11-22-51 USER SnooperDooper-San: they are usually 74- 11-22-54 USER SnooperDooper-San: WHAT 11-23-14 USER SnooperDooper-San: I'm your senpai ;w; 11-24-33 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: So I guess I call you snooper senpai. 11-25-18 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 11-25-47 USER SnooperDooper-San: Nah 11-26-12 USER SnooperDooper-San: I most likely look younger anyways m8 11-26-18 USER SnooperDooper-San: was just wondering 11-26-41 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Ok. 11-26-58 CHAT ApolloFlare has joined the chat! 11-27-08 USER SnooperDooper-San: I need like 11-27-14 USER SnooperDooper-San: ten inch heels man 11-27-59 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 11-28-44 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: You short or something? 11-31-29 CHAT JonicOokami7 has left the chat! 11-31-32 CHAT JonicOokami7 has joined the chat! 11-32-05 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 11-32-18 CHAT CrusherKitty has left the chat! 11-32-21 CHAT CrusherKitty has joined the chat! 11-32-49 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 11-33-40 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 11-33-43 CHAT The-Bismarck has joined the chat! 11-33-45 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 11-33-52 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 11-33-52 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 11-33-55 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 11-34-07 USER SnooperDooper-San: Yeah. 11-34-13 USER SnooperDooper-San: Like 11-34-16 USER SnooperDooper-San: 5 foot 11-34-25 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Ah... I know how that feels. 11-34-29 USER SnooperDooper-San: Which would be like yeah whatever 11-34-40 USER SnooperDooper-San: But for some forsake reason 11-34-54 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 11-35-00 USER SnooperDooper-San: my friends and classmates so happen to be taller than the average as well 11-35-16 ADMN Metalman88: yo again 11-35-32 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Sup metal. 11-35-42 ADMN The-Bismarck: Wb metal 11-35-44 USER SnooperDooper-San: So I am like FUCK. 11-36-20 ADMN Metalman88: hey saren your characters looks are ok 11-36-29 ADMN Metalman88: but a bit bland 11-36-34 CHAT JonicOokami7 has updated their status. 11-36-54 ADMN Metalman88: his weapons are pretty cool 11-37-07 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 11-37-13 ADMN Metalman88: what sort of look are trying to give him? 11-37-44 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: The homicidal asshole look. 11-38-24 ADMN Metalman88: I see 11-40-34 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: I had an uncolored picture of him with a face mask and an anti materiel rifle on his back. 11-41-00 ADMN Metalman88: sounds cool 11-41-10 ADMN Metalman88: think some ideas in there 11-41-31 ADMN Metalman88: with his weaponary and style some chains would look cool 11-41-51 ADMN Metalman88: a trenchcoat maybe 11-42-09 ADMN Metalman88: or you could go like a dread/death knight style 11-42-13 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 11-42-24 ADMN Metalman88: a scar or two always looks nice 11-43-36 CHAT CrusherKitty has updated their status. 11-43-41 ADMN Metalman88: just some ideas 11-43-42 CHAT The-Bismarck has left the chat! 11-43-46 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Meh.. A trenchcoat has been done to death same with the whole death/dread knight style. Plus, I did't draw the pic. A person named enemicarum did as stated in the caption underneath the picture. 11-43-53 ADMN Metalman88: or you could go like a road warrior style 11-44-05 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Though the chains Idea and scars does seem like a good idea. 11-44-24 ADMN Metalman88: maybe some tattoos or markings 11-45-04 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: If I could photoshop a few tribal tattoos to fit his chest and face I would. 11-45-18 ADMN Metalman88: draw them 11-45-20 ADMN Metalman88: lol 11-45-47 CHAT MaverickHunterSigma has joined the chat! 11-46-01 ADMN Metalman88: how about his hair style? 11-46-09 CHAT Muppet171 has left the chat! 11-47-13 CHAT CrusherKitty has updated their status. 11-47-45 CHAT Muppet171 has joined the chat! 11-47-57 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: I'll probably try and draw them, but I highly doubt they would be very good. 11-48-08 ADMN Metalman88: could give him long hair or try a mohawk on him 11-48-22 ADMN Metalman88: ur skill does not matter 11-48-34 ADMN Metalman88: as long as you give it a try 11-48-44 ADMN Metalman88: as it is all about being creative hehe 11-49-52 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 11-50-06 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 11-52-09 CHAT MaverickHunterSigma has updated their status. 11-52-16 CHAT CrusherKitty has updated their status. 11-52-57 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 11-52-58 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 11-53-24 CHAT CrusherKitty has updated their status. 11-53-48 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has left the chat! 11-53-50 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has joined the chat! 11-55-20 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has left the chat! 11-55-50 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 11-57-12 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 11-57-13 ADMN ApolloFlare: trst 11-57-34 ADMN ApolloFlare: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ApolloFlare/SFCW_New_Years_Movie_Marathon 11-57-38 ADMN ApolloFlare: just gonna put this here 11-59-20 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 11-59-20 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has left the chat! 11-59-54 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 12-00-21 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 12-02-41 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 12-02-56 CHAT Muppet171 has left the chat! 12-03-30 CHAT Muppet171 has joined the chat! 12-04-00 CHAT The-Bismarck has joined the chat! 12-04-22 ADMN The-Bismarck: ._. 12-05-26 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 12-06-22 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 12-06-26 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 12-06-27 ADMN ApolloFlare: wb 12-06-43 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 12-08-40 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 12-09-15 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 12-10-26 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 12-10-30 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 12-11-20 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 12-11-23 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Sup 12-11-45 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 12-12-18 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 12-12-52 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 12-13-08 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 12-13-11 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 12-15-23 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 12-16-23 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 12-16-38 CHAT CrusherKitty has left the chat! 12-16-41 CHAT CrusherKitty has joined the chat! 12-18-07 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 12-18-09 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 12-18-13 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 12-18-14 USER SnooperDooper-San: Hmm 12-19-00 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 12-19-14 USER SnooperDooper-San: maybe I will do coral hair next 12-19-24 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 12-21-10 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 12-22-30 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 12-23-00 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has left the chat! 12-23-13 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 12-23-22 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 12-23-35 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 12-23-50 CHAT CrusherKitty has left the chat! 12-23-52 CHAT CrusherKitty has joined the chat! 12-24-09 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 12-28-21 USER FroZenHyBrid: ;w; 12-30-22 USER FroZenHyBrid: I iz bored 12-30-38 USER CrusherKitty: Awh. *Pats your head* 12-30-52 CHAT The-Bismarck has left the chat! 12-31-02 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 12-31-19 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has left the chat! 12-31-37 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 12-31-43 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 12-31-47 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 12-31-52 CHAT The-Bismarck has joined the chat! 12-31-53 USER FroZenHyBrid: *patted* 12-38-11 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 12-40-14 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 12-40-33 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 12-40-53 CHAT CrusherKitty has left the chat! 12-40-56 CHAT CrusherKitty has joined the chat! 12-41-26 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 12-41-52 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has left the chat! 12-43-21 CHAT ApolloFlare has joined the chat! 12-44-07 CHAT MaverickHunterSigma has updated their status. 12-44-40 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 12-44-57 USER CrusherKitty: ded 12-45-13 USER CrusherKitty: *Does a mock shoot-in-the-head gesture* 12-45-17 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 12-45-32 CHAT MaverickHunterSigma has left the chat! 12-45-33 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 12-45-41 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 12-47-14 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 12-47-20 USER FroZenHyBrid: *pets Crusher* 12-47-30 USER CrusherKitty: *Being petted* :D 12-48-21 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 12-48-21 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has left the chat! 12-49-01 USER FroZenHyBrid: :33 12-49-28 CHAT JonicOokami7 has left the chat! 12-49-31 CHAT JonicOokami7 has joined the chat! 12-49-49 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 12-52-11 CHAT CrusherKitty has left the chat! 12-52-46 USER FroZenHyBrid: *pulls Crusher out of the way* 12-53-04 USER FroZenHyBrid: *aims a gatling gun at Saren* You don't hurt the kitty ewe 12-53-20 USER SnooperDooper-San: guys 12-53-24 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: *grins and gestures for frozen to look up* 12-53-28 USER SnooperDooper-San: they made weed cotton candy 12-53-33 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Lol! 12-53-46 USER FroZenHyBrid: *steps aside from where I was at* 12-54-28 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: *throws a flash bang where frozen side stepped to* 12-54-46 USER FroZenHyBrid: *closes eyes and shoots at Saren* 12-55-11 USER SnooperDooper-San: http://laughingsquid.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/uCxd1iv.jpg 12-55-13 USER SnooperDooper-San: I AM CRYING 12-55-22 USER SnooperDooper-San: >this is not food, for medical purposes only 12-57-14 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 01-03-40 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Ah. 01-06-33 CHAT DLeonMagnus has joined the chat! 01-07-29 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 01-08-25 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 01-11-35 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 01-12-07 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 01-12-11 CHAT DLeonMagnus has left the chat! 01-13-57 CHAT Muppet171 has left the chat! 01-15-02 CHAT DLeonMagnus has left the chat! 01-17-33 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has joined the chat! 01-18-02 USER Shadow Amethyst: I am selling 01-18-05 USER Shadow Amethyst: Floppy Drives. 01-18-07 USER Shadow Amethyst: Who wants dem? 01-18-08 USER Shadow Amethyst: .3. 01-18-12 USER FroZenHyBrid: nu 01-18-28 USER Shadow Amethyst: Would you mind explaining why, good sir? 01-18-58 USER SnooperDooper-San: I would make jewelry out of the tbh 01-19-00 USER FroZenHyBrid: Because I don't want any. 01-19-02 USER Shadow Amethyst: (actually, hold that thought, brb) 01-20-27 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has left the chat! 01-20-30 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: *pulls out an experimental MIRV launcher* (if anyone played fallout 3 then you should know what I'm talking about) 01-23-55 USER Shadow Amethyst: ...what if I told you... 01-23-59 USER Shadow Amethyst: They could play music? 01-24-30 USER FroZenHyBrid: old news .3. 01-24-51 USER SnooperDooper-San: Magic. 01-25-20 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: My floppy disks can double as mini nukes because magic! 01-28-49 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 01-30-17 USER Shadow Amethyst: ...; 01-31-09 USER CrusherKitty: uh hai 01-31-19 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Hi kitty 01-31-24 USER CrusherKitty: Haiiii 01-31-29 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 01-31-33 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 01-31-34 ADMN The-Bismarck: wb 01-31-38 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Ya 01-31-42 ADMN Metalman88: one min 01-31-57 USER FroZenHyBrid: Hi Crusha 01-32-03 ADMN Metalman88: Some shooting is heard* 01-32-06 USER FroZenHyBrid: ._. 01-32-17 USER CrusherKitty: .-. 01-32-26 ADMN Metalman88: then a BF 109 Plane crashes into the chat* 01-32-29 USER FroZenHyBrid: *pets Crusher* 01-32-32 ADMN The-Bismarck: XD 01-32-40 USER CrusherKitty: *Being petted* :3 01-32-42 ADMN Metalman88: Flies by in my spitfire plane* 01-32-58 ADMN The-Bismarck: Cures you Metal I will have my revenge XD 01-32-58 USER FroZenHyBrid: *boops Crusher* 01-33-01 USER FroZenHyBrid: *runs off* 01-33-05 ADMN Metalman88: Muhahahaha 01-33-07 USER CrusherKitty: *Chases after* nuuu 01-33-11 USER FroZenHyBrid: yuuus 01-33-20 ADMN Metalman88: crashes into a tree* 01-33-30 ADMN Metalman88: and ejects into chat* 01-33-50 USER CrusherKitty: Well hello. 01-33-57 ADMN Metalman88: hello guys 01-34-17 ADMN Metalman88: takes off aviator cap* 01-34-18 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Sup. 01-34-50 ADMN Metalman88: So now that's another of bis's minions out the way how everyone 01-35-26 CHAT The-Bismarck has left the chat! 01-35-41 USER CrusherKitty: *Catches up, boops Zen, turns tail and runs* 01-36-29 ADMN Metalman88: that must be bis away getting another plane 01-36-37 USER FroZenHyBrid: *chases crusher again* 01-36-37 USER CrusherKitty: Hah. 01-36-38 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 01-36-44 USER CrusherKitty: *Runs faster* lololol 01-36-51 USER FroZenHyBrid: *catches up* 01-36-56 USER FroZenHyBrid: *boops crusher before vanishing* 01-37-10 USER CrusherKitty: Wooow. 01-37-16 USER CrusherKitty: Cheap ;~; 01-37-29 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Huh... Whos minions? 01-38-24 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 01-38-41 ADMN Metalman88: lol shooting each others planes out the sky me and bis 01-39-12 USER FroZenHyBrid: huehuehue 01-39-36 USER CrusherKitty: Zen ur cheap 01-39-42 USER CrusherKitty: ur tactics are cheap 01-40-07 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 01-40-37 USER FroZenHyBrid: yes I know 01-40-46 USER FroZenHyBrid: But hey, they're effective c: 01-41-00 USER CrusherKitty: still cheapsies ;w; 01-41-46 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: You wanna see cheap tactics kitty, watch and learn *presses a button as nukes detonate all over the chatroom. 01-41-54 USER CrusherKitty: Cheap... 01-41-57 USER CrusherKitty: All of it... 01-42-12 CHAT ApolloFlare has joined the chat! 01-42-18 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: I know, thats the whole point mr.kitty 01-42-19 USER FroZenHyBrid: *pets Crusher* 01-42-25 USER FroZenHyBrid: *ms. 01-42-30 USER CrusherKitty: Thank you Zen ;w; 01-42-35 USER FroZenHyBrid: You're welcome 01-42-35 USER CrusherKitty: *Being petted* 01-42-53 USER FroZenHyBrid: *picks up the kitty* 01-43-01 USER CrusherKitty: *Picked up* o.o 01-43-24 USER FroZenHyBrid: *puts her on a pedastal* 01-43-29 USER CrusherKitty: o.o 01-44-05 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has updated their status. 01-44-14 CHAT The-Bismarck has joined the chat! 01-46-13 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: bismark, your aerial superiority has just come to an end! Deploy the finger! * a ship that resembles a hand sticking out its middle finger appeared and started attacking bismark as I had my middle finger extended* 01-46-59 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 01-47-03 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has updated their status. 01-47-12 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 01-47-39 USER CrusherKitty: well. 01-47-45 USER CrusherKitty: how uncouth. 01-48-44 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Yeah well.... Fuck, she's right. BUT I DUN GIVE A SHITE! 01-49-23 ADMN The-Bismarck: :P 01-49-30 ADMN The-Bismarck: *middle finger* 01-49-38 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 01-51-17 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: *pulls out a shotgun* Prepare for taco! 01-52-04 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has updated their status. 01-55-03 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 01-55-17 ADMN The-Bismarck: wb 01-55-22 ADMN The-Bismarck: Ace ;) 01-56-19 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has left the chat! 01-57-01 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 01-57-45 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 01-58-09 CHAT The-Bismarck has left the chat! 01-58-13 CHAT The-Bismarck has joined the chat! 02-03-34 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has updated their status. 02-03-52 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 02-03-59 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: 02-03-59 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 02-04-01 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 02-05-35 CHAT The-Bismarck has left the chat! 02-05-38 CHAT The-Bismarck has joined the chat! 02-07-53 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 02-08-54 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has updated their status. 02-10-25 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 02-10-34 ADMN Metalman88: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZO6giM9UAv0 02-10-46 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 02-10-50 ADMN Metalman88: mah song for flying 02-11-26 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 02-11-47 CHAT The-Bismarck has updated their status. 02-11-49 ADMN The-Bismarck: Nice 02-12-15 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 02-12-20 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has updated their status. 02-12-23 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Lol 02-12-30 CHAT CrusherKitty has updated their status. 02-12-40 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 02-12-50 CHAT CrusherKitty has updated their status. 02-13-11 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 02-13-48 CHAT ApolloFlare has left the chat! 02-14-54 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: Hello guys 02-16-10 USER CrusherKitty: Hey Josh. 02-16-11 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Im back... But spanish 2 has started. 02-16-18 USER CrusherKitty: *dun dun duuuuun* 02-16-33 USER SnooperDooper-San: Spanish man 02-16-53 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Funny thing is... I'm hispanic. 02-17-13 USER SnooperDooper-San: I mean 02-17-14 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: okay... 02-17-17 USER SnooperDooper-San: I am Vietnamese 02-17-24 USER SnooperDooper-San: don't know more than five words ofit 02-17-28 USER SnooperDooper-San: *of it 02-18-18 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has left the chat! 02-22-17 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 02-22-47 USER FroZenHyBrid: *turns Crusher into a hat* 02-22-52 USER CrusherKitty: o.o 02-23-03 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: ooo, a hat 02-23-10 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *puts the crusherhat on* 02-23-17 USER CrusherKitty: DUDE,. 02-23-19 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: =3 02-23-31 USER CrusherKitty: I can't do anything goddamn it Dx 02-23-39 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 02-23-47 CHAT DLeonMagnus has joined the chat! 02-23-51 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: ._. 02-23-53 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: my hat talked 02-24-01 USER CrusherKitty: I'm not just a hat 02-24-01 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (hi leon) 02-24-06 USER CrusherKitty: I'M CRUSHERHAT 02-24-07 ADMN DLeonMagnus: Yo. 02-24-13 USER CrusherKitty: (Or Kittyhat, I 'unno...) 02-24-14 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: oh.... 02-24-43 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: KILL IT WITH FIRE. *puts the hat in an incinerator* 02-24-50 ADMN DLeonMagnus: What should I name my trainer in Pokemans. 02-25-01 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: /me has burned CrusherKitty 02-25-08 USER CrusherKitty: Hahahahah fak u 02-25-12 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *respawn in 10 seconds* 02-25-22 USER CrusherKitty: *Respawns after 10 seconds* 02-25-22 USER CrusherKitty: Well. 02-25-26 USER CrusherKitty: How rude of you. 02-25-43 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *eats you whole* 02-25-44 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: Nom 02-25-50 USER CrusherKitty: DUUUUUDE. 02-25-53 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: /me ate CrusherKitty 02-25-57 USER CrusherKitty: *Forces him to vomit* 02-26-02 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *respawn in 10 seconds* 02-26-30 USER FroZenHyBrid: *turns Crusher back to normal* 02-26-31 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *vomits a bit* Eww. i'm gonna remind myself not to do that again. 02-26-39 USER CrusherKitty: *Respawns after 10 seconds and bonks Joshua over the head with a shovel* 02-26-44 USER CrusherKitty: Staph being nasty to meh ;w; 02-26-47 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: Ow. 02-27-10 USER CrusherKitty: YDI. 02-27-50 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *a sentry kills you with missiles somehow* 02-28-00 USER CrusherKitty: I WASN'T EVEN REFERENCING TF2. 02-28-08 USER CrusherKitty: I JUST REALLY LIKE SHOVELS. 02-28-09 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: /me s Sentry has killed CrusherKitty 02-28-25 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: /me IS DOMINATING CrusherKitty 02-28-32 USER CrusherKitty: Kinky. 02-28-46 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has updated their status. 02-28-59 USER CrusherKitty: *Respawns after 10 seconds and pulls out flamethrower* Let's go bitch.n*Incinerates Joshua* 02-29-14 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: FIRE!!! FIRE!!!!! FIRE!!!!!! 02-29-19 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *dies* 02-29-30 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: /me was burned alive by CrusherKitty 02-29-39 USER CrusherKitty: Boom. 02-29-48 USER FroZenHyBrid: *sends Crusher to an island* 02-29-49 USER CrusherKitty: *Runs away from spawn point* 02-29-52 USER CrusherKitty: Oh okay, 02-30-03 USER FroZenHyBrid: *sends Josh to another island, without any military devices* 02-30-20 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *access denied* 02-30-38 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *respawns as the Spy* Shit just got real B| 02-31-58 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has left the chat! 02-31-58 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has joined the chat! 02-32-10 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *turns invisible and gets on a boat to go on to Crusher's Island* 02-32-40 USER CrusherKitty: *Sees a boat being piloted without anyone on it* WITCHCRAFT! *Pulls out RPG and blows it up* 02-33-11 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: /me was blown up by CrusherKitty 02-33-36 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *respawns on the island as the Sniper* 02-34-09 USER FroZenHyBrid: *sends Crusher to another island that Josh doesn't know about* -w- 02-34-13 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: hmm.... *pulls out the Sniper Rifle and aims at your head* *whispers* Stand still, mate, this won't hurt a bit... 02-34-19 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (Denied) 02-34-20 ADMN DLeonMagnus: https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=10153003404704073 02-34-40 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (*disables Teleportation) 02-34-40 USER CrusherKitty: lololololololol 02-34-57 USER FroZenHyBrid: (*is my own power, can't disable my power*) 02-35-12 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (*disables your power, somehow*) 02-35-15 CHAT Alphonse Uprising has joined the chat! 02-35-15 CHAT Alphonse Uprising has updated their status. 02-35-17 CHAT Alphonse Uprising has left the chat! 02-35-17 CHAT Alphonse Uprising has joined the chat! 02-35-18 USER CrusherKitty: *Uses shovel to dig hole and sits in the hole below ground, where my head cannot be aimed at* 02-35-30 USER FroZenHyBrid: (no) 02-35-35 USER CrusherKitty: ( *Annoying nerd voice* omfg godmodin admin staph hiem.) 02-35-51 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (...wut) 02-35-53 CHAT The-Bismarck has left the chat! 02-35-58 CHAT The-Bismarck has joined the chat! 02-37-03 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 02-38-36 CHAT CrusherKitty has left the chat! 02-38-38 CHAT CrusherKitty has joined the chat! 02-38-44 USER CrusherKitty: (No one knows.) 02-39-50 ADMN The-Bismarck: (*pokes Crusher with Bamboo*) 02-39-58 USER CrusherKitty: *Bites onto the end* uwu 02-40-17 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (=|) 02-40-47 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 02-40-47 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 02-41-18 ADMN The-Bismarck: (PANDA!!!) 02-41-28 USER CrusherKitty: wat 02-42-04 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 02-42-12 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 02-42-52 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 02-42-57 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: BRUH. 02-44-42 CHAT NegaHynoimon has left the chat! 02-44-52 CHAT NegaHynoimon has joined the chat! 02-45-20 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 02-45-34 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 02-45-40 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 02-45-42 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 02-46-02 ADMN Metalman88: Jumps off my spitfire plane and lands in chat* 02-46-08 ADMN Metalman88: hello lads 02-46-11 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: Nice Entrance. 02-46-12 ADMN Metalman88: and lassies 02-46-37 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: but... the plane has no pilot ._. 02-48-08 ADMN DLeonMagnus: good 02-48-12 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *The Plane (most likely) crashes somewhere* 02-48-36 ADMN The-Bismarck: Wb Metal 02-49-22 USER FroZenHyBrid: *pets Leon* 02-50-13 ADMN Metalman88: oh the plane? 02-50-36 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: Yeah... 02-50-37 ADMN Metalman88: its loaded with hi explosives head straight for bis's air field 02-50-44 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: wait, what. 02-50-58 ADMN Metalman88: A loud explosion is heard* 02-51-03 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: ._. 02-51-33 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 02-51-42 ADMN Metalman88: Lights a cigar and smells and sniff* 02-51-54 ADMN Metalman88: ah I do love the smell of victory 02-53-12 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *something blows up one of your stuff @metal* 02-53-40 ADMN Metalman88: MUHAHAHAHAHA HA...ha..ha 02-53-44 ADMN Metalman88: .... 02-53-44 ADMN DLeonMagnus: gg very descriptive 02-53-47 ADMN Metalman88: FUCK! 02-54-04 ADMN Metalman88: wait wait wait 02-54-13 ADMN Metalman88: u own an air field in france now? 02-54-20 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 02-54-22 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 02-55-24 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: I think i nuked Britain on accident. ._. 02-55-27 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 02-55-31 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 02-55-34 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: Whoops. 02-55-40 ADMN JonicOokami7: obviously not since im still here... 02-56-59 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (that blew up?) 02-57-41 ADMN Metalman88: You can not match me bis muhahahaha 02-58-09 ADMN Metalman88: twirls a stereotypical bad guy mustache* 02-58-09 ADMN The-Bismarck: *Flies a group of Bf-109 to the bomber group and engages* (HAHA) 02-58-50 ADMN Metalman88: the bomber are very high in the air it will take some time for them to reach 02-59-20 CHAT DLeonMagnus has left the chat! 02-59-32 ADMN Metalman88: lol 03-00-28 ADMN The-Bismarck: Grr...why do I get supplied with Fw-109's 03-00-40 CHAT JonicOokami7 has updated their status. 03-00-43 ADMN Metalman88: so apart from me a bis running our little battles in the sky how things 03-01-06 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *supplies Bis with Raptors, Airships, and EMPS* 03-01-12 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: Welp, there you go. =3 03-01-47 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 03-02-24 ADMN Metalman88: oh and bis 03-02-32 CHAT Jet Set Ronnoc has joined the chat! 03-02-38 ADMN Metalman88: that was a nice supply train you had going to you 03-02-53 ADMN Metalman88: but my commandos hi jacked it muhahahhaha 03-04-07 ADMN The-Bismarck: crap........the my superiors are going to kill me....(Also having a hard time downloading WarThunder XD) 03-05-03 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *Nukes all of Metal's Cities and stuff* 03-05-08 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (jk) 03-05-19 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (i'm leaving this between you two) 03-05-30 ADMN Metalman88: turn off yer porn then bis 03-05-40 ADMN The-Bismarck: I don't have any on lol 03-10-36 CHAT Metalman88 has updated their status. 03-12-52 CHAT Coolsterwill has joined the chat! 03-13-21 USER Coolsterwill: hi 03-13-36 USER CrusherKitty: Hey. 03-14-05 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: Hello 03-14-38 CHAT Shadow Amethyst has left the chat! 03-14-44 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: Welp, we got Coolster here, now all we need is Saren and Susan then we can start the destruction of the mansion! =3 03-14-53 USER CrusherKitty: wat 03-15-02 USER Coolsterwill: Nuuuuuu 03-15-44 USER CrusherKitty: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W4Ztr7X4uU what am i watching 03-18-09 CHAT CrusherKitty has left the chat! 03-18-11 CHAT CrusherKitty has joined the chat! 03-20-17 CHAT Coolsterwill has updated their status. 03-20-24 CHAT NegaHynoimon has left the chat! 03-20-53 CHAT Coolsterwill has updated their status. 03-22-12 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 03-22-32 USER Coolsterwill: why you try to kill susan and aim :( 03-23-04 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (wasn't my plan, it was Saren's) 03-23-17 CHAT The-Bismarck has left the chat! 03-23-21 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 03-23-23 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 03-23-27 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 03-23-36 USER FroZenHyBrid: (Then refuse his plan) 03-23-36 USER Coolsterwill: (:() 03-24-13 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (but i didn't want to =3) 03-24-14 USER SnooperDooper-San: he can't kill your characters without asking anyways m8 03-24-29 CHAT EcruosofCharisma has joined the chat! 03-24-46 USER EcruosofCharisma: WHO IS GARTH 03-24-58 USER SnooperDooper-San: One of leon's new friends 03-24-59 CHAT Coolsterwill has joined the chat! 03-25-02 USER SnooperDooper-San: you fucking claude 03-25-02 USER FroZenHyBrid: (Yeah pretty much@Snooper) 03-25-06 CHAT Muppet171 has joined the chat! 03-25-06 USER FroZenHyBrid: *picks snooper up* 03-25-09 USER EcruosofCharisma: Didn't know m8 03-25-16 USER SnooperDooper-San: -picked up- 03-25-39 USER EcruosofCharisma: Hopefully the chav likes me m8 or i'm gonna have to drive a 360 noscope through his skull 03-25-40 USER EcruosofCharisma: jk 03-26-33 USER Coolsterwill: wow so that time josh shot aim in th chest with a plasma bullet rose didn't need to resurrect him 03-26-38 USER FroZenHyBrid: *stare* 03-26-44 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: brb 03-27-42 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: back 03-28-59 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 03-29-04 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 03-29-07 USER Muppet171: so how much have i missed? 03-29-16 CHAT Flamelord333 has joined the chat! 03-29-22 USER Flamelord333: ..... *sits* 03-29-26 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: You missed... probably.... this Much. 03-31-03 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 03-31-49 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 03-31-49 USER Coolsterwill: christobor activate swear test 03-32-06 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 03-33-17 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 03-34-18 USER Coolsterwill: awwww it no work 03-34-22 CHAT Joshua the Hedgehog has updated their status. 03-34-30 CHAT Muppet171 has updated their status. 03-34-56 CHAT Flamelord333 has left the chat! 03-35-24 USER EcruosofCharisma: Activating swear tests around me? 03-35-28 USER EcruosofCharisma: That's not fair. 03-35-35 USER EcruosofCharisma: I like.. cuss every other word. 03-35-42 USER EcruosofCharisma: Or sentence. 03-35-44 CHAT Flamelord333 has joined the chat! 03-35-47 USER EcruosofCharisma: It's probably unhealthy. 03-35-49 USER EcruosofCharisma: Shrugs. 03-36-05 CHAT Coolsterwill has left the chat! 03-36-52 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 03-37-08 CHAT Joshua the Hedgehog has updated their status. 03-37-29 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: i'm going to update my wiki. 03-38-52 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has joined the chat! 03-38-53 CHAT Flamelord333 has left the chat! 03-39-40 USER FroZenHyBrid: .w. 03-39-49 CHAT Alphonse Uprising has left the chat! 03-39-50 CHAT Alphonse Uprising has joined the chat! 03-42-02 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 03-42-12 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Yah. 03-42-23 CHAT Joshua the Hedgehog has updated their status. 03-42-38 USER EcruosofCharisma: /me superman punches frozen and saren in the face 03-42-44 USER EcruosofCharisma: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 03-43-27 USER CrusherKitty: Ouch. 03-44-33 USER FroZenHyBrid: *raises an eyebrow* 03-45-35 CHAT DLeonMagnus has joined the chat! 03-47-08 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 03-47-12 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 03-47-25 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has updated their status. 03-47-56 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: *phases through the superman punch* Fail... :/ 03-48-35 CHAT Jet Set Ronnoc has left the chat! 03-48-48 CHAT DLeonMagnus has joined the chat! 03-48-59 CHAT Muppet171 has left the chat! 03-49-33 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has updated their status. 03-50-24 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 03-51-49 CHAT FroZenHyBrid has left the chat! 03-52-04 ADMN DLeonMagnus: https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=791884030836007 03-52-05 ADMN DLeonMagnus: please watch this 03-52-51 CHAT Muppet171 has joined the chat! 03-52-51 CHAT Muppet171 has joined the chat! 03-52-53 CHAT Muppet171 has joined the chat! 03-52-53 CHAT Muppet171 has joined the chat! 03-52-55 CHAT EcruosofCharisma has updated their status. 03-54-10 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 03-54-36 CHAT EcruosofCharisma has updated their status. 03-56-26 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 03-57-47 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: .... Wow, the chats oddly silent. 03-58-01 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 03-59-02 USER Alphonse Uprising: I know what will perk everyone up. 03-59-21 USER Alphonse Uprising: bigYou are all fucking weirdos./big 03-59-22 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: ??? 03-59-24 CHAT Joshua the Hedgehog has updated their status. 03-59-25 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: =| 03-59-34 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Hey it worked! 03-59-39 USER CrusherKitty: I know rite ;w;w;w;;w;w;w;w;w 03-59-40 USER Alphonse Uprising: Yep! :D 04-00-06 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Lol 04-00-09 CHAT EcruosofCharisma has left the chat! 04-01-02 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Hm, I wonder when coolster and susan will get back on... Josh and I plan on blowing up her mansion with a dark matter cannon.... From space! 04-01-07 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: :D 04-01-30 USER CrusherKitty: Who's mansion? 04-02-26 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: Sarahs 04-02-32 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: IN SPACE 04-02-42 USER CrusherKitty: *DUN DUUUUN* 04-02-44 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: jk about the space part, the mansions not in space 04-02-51 USER CrusherKitty: Aw... 04-02-54 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: but still 04-03-02 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: SSPPPPPPAAAAAAACCCCCEEEE 04-03-23 USER CrusherKitty: *Insert space core here* 04-03-29 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: But we are.... Mutual alliances to get rid of thorns are so much fun! 04-04-07 CHAT DLeonMagnus has updated their status. 04-04-40 CHAT Alphonse Uprising has updated their status. 04-04-56 CHAT Saren the Dark Lynx has joined the chat! 04-05-07 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: ^-^ 04-05-12 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: wait, Mutual? 04-07-28 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: (You know, we both want to rid ourselves of aim.) 04-07-51 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: we share the same goals, so its a mutual alliance. 04-08-03 USER CrusherKitty: What did Aim do? 04-08-22 CHAT DLeonMagnus has updated their status. 04-08-25 CHAT Alphonse Uprising has updated their status. 04-08-25 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: Oh. 04-08-28 USER Alphonse Uprising: EVERYTHING 04-08-39 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (annoys the ever living shit out of both of us) 04-08-48 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (no offense to Coolster, though) 04-09-20 USER CrusherKitty: That's... Totally a reason to kill someone. 04-09-25 ADMN DLeonMagnus: Hmm? 04-09-27 ADMN DLeonMagnus: What do I hear? 04-09-29 ADMN DLeonMagnus: Murder? 04-09-35 ADMN DLeonMagnus: Sounds fun, tell ol' Leo Dio about it. 04-09-45 USER CrusherKitty: Then again, there was a guy who was beaten to death with a shoe by a few other guys for farting in a broken down elevator... 04-09-49 USER CrusherKitty: I would laugh, but... 04-10-00 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: I already am! 04-10-09 USER Alphonse Uprising: Magnus Norris 04-10-27 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: = 04-10-36 USER CrusherKitty: I should get round to making a villainous character sometime goddamn it.. 04-10-44 ADMN DLeonMagnus: Ah, villains. 04-10-48 CHAT Metalman88 has joined the chat! 04-10-52 ADMN DLeonMagnus: People actually have to put efforts into making those these days? 04-10-55 ADMN DLeonMagnus: Amazing. 04-11-04 CHAT Doom72 has joined the chat! 04-11-08 CHAT ApolloFlare has joined the chat! 04-11-10 ADMN DLeonMagnus: I mean with Jared's villains running around, not much of a competition. 04-11-52 ADMN Metalman88: I do have ideas for villians I just stopped drawing before I put them on paper lol 04-11-54 CHAT ApolloFlare has joined the chat! 04-12-30 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Meh, I have a neutral character. Two psychos and someone whose morally ambiguously. 04-12-33 ADMN Metalman88: would have made them but got side tracked in my gaming and such 04-12-36 USER Alphonse Uprising: I have a villain. 04-12-39 USER Alphonse Uprising: His name is Persesys. 04-12-39 ADMN DLeonMagnus: My villains are unexpected and you can be sympathetic to them. 04-12-48 ADMN DLeonMagnus: I have more villains and anti-heroes than anything. 04-12-54 CHAT Doom72 has left the chat! 04-12-59 USER Alphonse Uprising: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Persesys 04-13-15 ADMN Metalman88: I'm better at making and playing as the henchmen lvl goons in rps 04-13-17 ADMN DLeonMagnus: Immortal (This dosen't mean it can't die, 04-13-18 CHAT Doom72 has joined the chat! 04-13-24 ADMN DLeonMagnus: I'm not sure I what I expected. 04-13-26 USER CrusherKitty: I just haven't had any ideas and I haven't been arsed lately. 04-13-34 USER Alphonse Uprising: He's a robot, Leon. -_- 04-13-43 ADMN DLeonMagnus: I'm writing a dark Pokemon RP at the moment. 04-13-45 USER Alphonse Uprising: Robots scientifically are not dead, nor alive. 04-13-56 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 04-14-03 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: They're the Undead! 04-14-04 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: -shot- 04-14-05 USER Alphonse Uprising: And it's not possible for them to die. 04-14-21 USER Alphonse Uprising: They can shut down or be destroyed, but no way is it possible for them to die. 04-14-26 USER Doom72: >had potential to make a sympathetic villain 04-14-30 USER Doom72: >Leon feels me 04-14-31 ADMN DLeonMagnus: Actually, while we're at it. 04-14-36 ADMN Metalman88: immortality ussually comes at a high price 04-14-41 ADMN DLeonMagnus: What's a good reason for someone to want to basically recreate the world? 04-14-56 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: You could go the kuja route. 04-14-58 ADMN Metalman88: In they're image 04-14-59 USER Doom72: Massive ego. 04-15-02 USER Alphonse Uprising: What's a good reason for a 13 year old to be a leader of a sadistic army? 04-15-07 USER CrusherKitty: Maybe they see impurities that can only be purged by recreation? 04-15-12 ADMN Metalman88: to make it perfect 04-15-19 ADMN DLeonMagnus: I was going to go religious cult, but I realized how fucking cliche that is. 04-15-24 ADMN Metalman88: depends on they're motifs 04-15-25 ADMN DLeonMagnus: I was thinking a series of indifference. 04-15-25 USER Doom72: To rewrite the mistakes of humanity and carve out the perfect world, albeit in your own image. 04-15-30 USER Alphonse Uprising: ^ 04-15-32 ADMN DLeonMagnus: Or perhaps revenge. 04-15-45 USER CrusherKitty: Anyway, I gotta go now. G'night all of you lovely bastards. 04-16-00 ADMN Metalman88: See you later bawbag 04-16-02 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Or maybe.. Because they can. (Joker route) 04-16-02 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: @AU, Unable to Comply that comment 04-16-04 ADMN DLeonMagnus: It's for a Pokemon Roleplay and to sum it up: it's about a war. A really bad war, but you know, it's hidden from all the little kiddies and animes and the mangoes. 04-16-07 CHAT SnooperDooper-San has updated their status. 04-16-08 USER Doom72: I would be one of those people who would have good intentions, but I'd rewrite everything to suit myself first and everyone else second. 04-16-11 ADMN DLeonMagnus: But like. 04-16-22 ADMN DLeonMagnus: They're all trying to get the Sword Of Life or w.e the fuck it's called. 04-16-25 ADMN DLeonMagnus: To rewrite the world. 04-16-29 ADMN DLeonMagnus: But the question is why. 04-16-35 ADMN DLeonMagnus: And there's like five different villain groups after it. 04-16-39 USER Alphonse Uprising: @JoshnExactly. 04-16-41 ADMN DLeonMagnus: Most of them are CEO'D under one roof except one. 04-16-46 USER Doom72: What the fuck's a Sword of Life? 04-16-55 CHAT ApolloFlare has updated their status. 04-17-02 USER Alphonse Uprising: What the fuck's a Declaration of Independence? 04-17-03 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: *shrugs* 04-17-10 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: @doom 04-17-25 ADMN DLeonMagnus: It's that bullshit they introduced with Arceus, but with an actual interesting twist. 04-17-25 CHAT Metalman88 has left the chat! 04-17-25 CHAT CrusherKitty has left the chat! 04-17-31 CHAT Doom72 has joined the chat! 04-17-35 ADMN DLeonMagnus: >Totally not copying the Sable arc or the Bible here. 04-17-39 USER Doom72: Fuck that dumb llama. 04-17-44 USER Doom72: Fuck Arceus. 04-17-44 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: The Declaration of Independence is where the USA declared they're Independence from Great Britain @AU 04-18-03 USER Doom72: We already have MEW. 04-18-48 ADMN DLeonMagnus: But I'm letting the base 100s being up for grabs. 04-18-52 USER Alphonse Uprising: I am from the land of fatasses and NASCAR. 04-18-59 USER Doom72: Pink hairless rodents > dumb llamasnAt least the rodent HAS potential to be intelligent. 04-19-12 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: If Marvel characters were in Pokemon... 04-19-14 USER Doom72: Where the llama is just dumb, hence. 04-19-19 USER Doom72: Dumb llama. 04-19-23 USER Alphonse Uprising: If SFM was a game engine... 04-19-30 ADMN DLeonMagnus: Sammy seems like the type of asshole to catch Mew or Arceus just to make it an HM slave. 04-19-41 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: If Eggman actually succeeded in taking over Mobius 04-19-46 USER Joshua the Hedgehog: (not gonna happen) 04-19-49 USER Saren the Dark Lynx: Yet the rodent seems to have a speech impediment, only saying 'mew' while the 'dumb Llama' actually speaks english. 04-20-00 ADMN DLeonMagnus: ARCEUS TALKS?! 04-20-03 ADMN DLeonMagnus: HOLY FUCKING SHIT. 04-20-10 ADMN DLeonMagnus: I DID NOT KNOW THAT. Category:Blog posts